Pirates of the Carabian
by EKat2000
Summary: This is basically Pirates of the Carabian with a few small twists.


**A/N: This is another NaLu fanfic. I'm sorry if you don't like it but oh, well.**

**Disclaimer: EKat2000 doesn't own Fairy Tail or Pirates of the Carabian.**

Prologue

It was foggy and in the fog there was a blue and yellow boat. A little girl with curly blond hair was singing softly.

"Yo ho. Yo ho. A pirates' life for me." She sang.

One of the men on board grabbed her shoulder. "Don't be singing about pirates!" he hissed under his breath. "It's bad luck to be singing about pirates."

"Mr. Redfox. that will do!" Another man, who happened to be the captain of the army, told him.**(A/N: No, it's not Sting or Gejeel yet. These are their parents.)**

"She was singing about pirates. They'll be upon us if she keeps singing. Mark my words." Mr. Redfox replied in a harsh voice.

"Consider them marked." He replied. "On your way."

"Fine." He growled walking down the steps. "Bad luck to have a woman on board even a miniature one." He mumbled as he took a sip of the liquid in his canteen.

"I think it would be exciting to fight a pirate." The little girl said.

"Think again, Miss Heartfilia." He replied, coming to stand beside her. "Violent, dissolute creatures the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag gets what he deserves. They should drop and set in stone." He smiled down at her.

Confused, Miss Heartfilia looked over at Mr. Redfox. He grabbed his neck tie and held them above his head slightly as he made the classic "dead" face that children do. She gasped in horror as she finally understood what Mr. Eucliffe meant.

Jude Heartfilia came up to stand in between his daughter and Mr. Eucliffe. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter." He said quickly and they both walked off.

"I apologize, Mister Heartfilia." He said with a stony face.

"Actually, I find this subject fascinating." She told her father with a slightly enthusiastic face.

"Yes. That's what concerns me." Her father said with a sad face as he turned away from her. She looked hurt by his comment.

He walked away and she turned back to look at the ocean. An umbrella slowly came into sight. It was one of those white ones that she would see the older women carry around on a sunny day. It drifted towards her at the speed of a snail. Keeping her eyes trained on it she started to walk around the front of the ship, watching it intently. It moved away from the front of the ship and she didn't feel like watching it any more.

Turning towards where it came from, her eyes widened as a piece of wood came drifting towards the ship. It had a human-like shape on it. As it got closer, she saw that it was in fact a human, or to be more precise, a boy.

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" She yelled with a shocked look on her face.

Most of the crew ran over to the side of the ship to see the boy, including Mr. Eucliffe. "Man over board!" One man called.

"Pull him aboard." Another said. "Pull him aboard!"

As they pulled him aboard the saw he had pink hair and ripped up clothes. Gently, the crew member that pulled him up set him down on a blanket on the deck.

Concerned, Ms. Heartfilia tried to get a better look of the boy but only succeeded at seeing his bright pink hair and a small portion of his face.

All the crew crowded around him. "He's still breathing." Mr. Eucliffe said, concerned about the young boy's life.

"Mary mother of Mavis." Mr. Redfox said.

The whole crew heard and looked up and gathered to look at the view of the water, which now had a burning boat in it. It looked ready to sink at any moment. Not a thing looked to be alive on it.

"What happened here?" Jude asked.

"I don't know." Replied Eucliffe.

"Lot of people are thinking it, I'm just sayin' it. Pirates." Redfox said.

"There's no proof of that. It could have been a accident." Jude said, sounding disbelieving.

As the grown-ups were talking the small blond haired girl walked over to the unconscious boy.

"Rouse the captain immediately. Heave to and raise the sail. Loose the boats."

Everyone did as Eucliffe said.

"Lucy, I want you to accompany him to the cabin. He'll be your charge. Take care of him." Jude said, sounding panicked.

Obediently, Lucy did as she was told and headed to the cabin the pink haired boy was taken to.

A small row boat headed towards what was left of the flaming ship.

Lucy slowly got closer to the unconscious boy. Watching his face as he slept. She moved some of his hair away from his face. Gasping, the boy regained consciousness and swiftly grabbed her hand. Lucy was surprised and then regained her composure.

"It's okay." She told the panting boy. "My name's Lucy Heartfilia."

"N-Natsu Dragneel." He stammered still panting.

Lucy smiled. "I'm watching over you, Natsu."

He slowly calmed down and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep. The long necklace around Natsu's neck caught her eye. Looking at it curiously, she reached towards it. She brought it closer to her so she could she the design.

"You're a pirate." She said, astonished.

"What did he say, Lucy?" Mr. Eucliffe asked.

"His name's Natsu Dragneel. That's all I found out." Lucy said, hiding the necklace she stole behind her back.

"Take him below deck." Mr. Eucliffe demanded.

The crew members moved to take him down below deck.

Lucy slowly took the stolen coin from her blue gown's pocket and looked at it as she reached the front of the ship again. She studied the gold coin necklace intently. It had a skull on it as well as spikes around the edge, making it look like a sun that a child would draw. As she held it up she saw a pirate boat turning away from the ship. It was a black flag with a skull and cross bones underneath it.

**A/N: Well that's it for the prologue. I hoped you liked it! Please review and rate. See ya!**


End file.
